Metsuno Kitsune Makoto
by mitsuri
Summary: What happens to a young fox demon after a fire could be called coincidence, but was it really?


Disclaimer: I own nothing, please don't sue me! Really.I have to buy Christmas presents.and I own Makoto-chan. She is mine! Don't steal her because of the ninja hamsters. Author's notes: Yes, this is a story about an original character. It's not really a Mary sue, so don't call it that! It's me finally writing down my character's past. I've been working on this for almost three years. Hope you like it, and if you do, review! If you don't well, don't flame me because I have ninja hamsters.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
You can never forget the smell of burning, lifeless flesh. You can try, but it won't leave you. It'll fade after a while, but it'll be there during your nightmares. I woke to that smell and my tired eyes opened them, angry at being awakened so early. It was too bright, too static for being so early. Soft crackling noises echoed through the room, mostly bare and sent the sounds back and made them sound so much louder. As I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, a louder more serious crackle came from down the hall. The lips of the flame kissing the walls, my toes, boldly illustrated it. I jumped away, running towards the opposite wall, my toes sending shots of pain trough my entire body. I looked around more carefully, and saw the pale beautiful face of my mother. Her lips were blue, her eyes closed a deep black and the top of her nose was charred and black. I shook and fell to my knees, eyes locked onto her once beautiful face. The pain was becoming numb, and my voice sounded so shrill.  
"Haha! Haha! Samero haha.wake up!" I shook her with my tiny hands, her body rocking back and forth, her face as still as it was before. I felt the tears flow down my cheeks, and I rested my head on her breast. "Wake up haha.. please mother.please! Father is looking for us, wake up!" I looked at her face and pounded my fist against her, screaming at the top of my lungs as the tears so freely flowed.  
I coughed as the smoke forced its way into my body, mixed with my mother's putrid smell. It was so hard to breath, so painful and even more so as I watched one of the walls collapse onto the courtyard, onto the fresh new snow. I walked forward, leaving behind my mother's corpse and cried harder as the pain consumed my mind, walking over the hot ashes and my painful feet.  
I sat in the snow, watching it fall and was thankful that my yogi was so thick. I looked at my toes, whimpering when a cruel snowflake would land upon them, marveling at how painful they where. The snow was so beautiful, so angry as it fell upon my burning house, my home. And this courtyard was covered in it, some of it melting as the fire consumed it, fed upon it and murdered it in one swift and merciless blow. It would have done the same for me, but lingering on these thoughts was so wrong, thinking of mother was so hurtful. She would want me to sleep, would she not? And as I fell into sleep's tight embrace I could hear my mother  
"Oyasuminasai aishio, good night my little one"  
I didn't hear father's footsteps in my sleep, or him picking me up. I woke at his sobbing, his fingers running through my dark red hair. I woke then, watching him as he cried into my shoulder, holding me tightly to his chest. Never before had I seen those strong jade eyes cry so many tears, eyes that were so much like my own and soon my own were joined in tears. I placed my head in the crook of his neck, burying my face in his long silver hair and wanted it to be over with, wanted the house to be back.  
Daring to leave my silvery hiding place, I looked around and saw my brothers. My strong, brave elder brothers were here as well, watching the rest of the house slowly burn. Yukitori's white tail and hair were blemished, and seemed to be more black than white, refusing to blend in with his beloved snow. Kinbatsu, his twin was crouching next to him, rubbing some of the hot ashes in his hand, his shoulders covered in a layer of snow. Kokoro was away from the twins, away from father and I. Sitting under a our beautiful tree, his head in his knees and his arms hugging his legs, I sobbed at the sight of him. I buried my face in his hair one more, and with his soft reassuring voice speaking to me, I fell asleep.  
When I awoke again, it was not in my father's arms, but Kinbatsu's. He smiled and patted me on the head; several of his blonde locks fell into his face.  
"She's awake chichi," he said softly and turning to me "Want to stay in my arms, or do you wish to walk?"  
"Where Kinba?" my voice even softer than his "Where are we going?"  
"Back to our den, our secret place. You were too young to remember the last time we went." And with that he placed me gently on the ground. I guess I was walking. It seemed that we walked for hours, leaving no footprints in the snow. The sun was bright and beautiful, having slept through the terrifying moon's presence. I tried my hardest to keep up, though that was a bit difficult, since my legs were the shortest. Kokoro was quietly leading us, father near him. The twins were keeping my pace while throwing snowballs, picking me up when I got tired.  
It took us almost the entire day and most of the night before we made it to the den. I had forgotten that it was a complex of different caves; most of them hollowed out and filled with modern furnishings. You could see some claw marks where the walls were made even and they seemed to posses a grand beauty that I doubt I could explain. The entrance hall was light with sweet smelling torches that had herbs in with the wood. A large table with heavy chairs was in the center, looking as if it had been set up only recently and was filled with food.  
"It seems that our favorite inu taiyoukai has beat us to getting here first." Father said, calmly. "He has a son a little older than you, and I believe he shall be good company" I smiled, hoping that this new playmate was good actually company and didn't mind hide and go seek.  
As if on cue, he came in from one of the many tunnels, followed by a very ugly green lizard youkai. He seemed to be about a head taller than father, his white hair was carefully pulled back, showing off his square jaw. He didn't have any facial markings, but they would have detracted from his brilliantly shining golden eyes. He and father embraced, both of them smiling. The lizard thing seemed annoyed at best, and kept fidgeting while staring at me.  
"Ahh.so this is your elusive princess. So very pleased to finally meet you Makoto" He bowed, a silly smile across his handsome face. I bowed also, giggling as I did so. "Jaken can take you to where my son, Sesshoumaru is playing if you like." He motioned to the green youkai. I nodded, and Jaken sighed. I happily followed him down one of the main hallways, Jaken mumbling and keeping far away from me. We entered one of the common rooms, and Jaken found a corner and sat with an eye on me. A boy a little older than me was happily playing with a taketombo. He stopped abruptly, and faced me. "Hello"  
  
Author's notes: Yay! It's done.and now for the next chapter.anyways, here are some translations: Haha-Mother Samero-Wake up (Was I right about the conjugation?) Oyasuminasai- Good night Aishio-Beloved Daughter And yes, I do realize what the names translate into- I did that on purpose.. Review please! 


End file.
